


My "Friend"

by FangirlMess



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Cheating, Jason and Whizzer are adorable, M/M, in trousers time period i guess even though i know next to nothing about in trousers, marvin's an asshole but we been knew, partner in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlMess/pseuds/FangirlMess
Summary: I'm shit at summaries so I think for these two chapters I'm just gonna put the random lines of dialogue that appeared in my head when I had the idea for this. Also, the title of this is a play on how many times Marvin calls him his friend (sure Marvin) though specifically in What Would I Do cause that's what popped into my head first."This is my friend Whizzer Brown."
Relationships: Jason & Whizzer Brown, Marvin/Trina (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Introducing Whizzer Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Actually posting..anything? 
> 
> Yeah, sorry I'm so infrequent, I injured my wrist (tendonitis is hella not fun, would not recommend) and it will not heal but I also just have the procrastination skills of a greek deity and my motivation is fickle as hell. Oh, and school I mean hell started last week and I am going to murder whoever decided this way of having online classes was a "good idea." 
> 
> However, I can promise I will have posted chapter 2 of this by Sunday evening because hey, it's the weekend and I've finally got time and motivation. whoot!
> 
> I've also got two headcannon ideas, one falsettos, one Book of Mormon, and they aren't gonna be long so, i'll probably post those in the next two weeks. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are super duper appreciated, the comments on What If all made my entire week.

“Hold on, Whizzer, she should be out running late-night errands with my son.” Marvin said quietly as he approached the door to his apartment. 

Whizzer shrugged brown hair flopping slightly, and stood, tapping his foot impatiently as Marvin unlocked the door. 

Almost too late, Marvin heard faint footsteps from the house as he swung open the door.  _ Shit, shit, shit, Trina’s home early.  _ He desperately tried to think of something to say to his wife as he motioned for Whizzer to step inside. 

“Trina, I’d like you to meet my, um,  _ friend _ , Whizzer.” Marvin said to Trina, as he closed the door behind him. His wife didn’t  _ seem _ to notice the slight choke Marvin had to his voice at the word  _ friend,  _ nor the weird look that crossed Whizzer’s face.

Whizzer looked at Marvin quizzingly for a split second before deciding to go with Marvin’s plan, putting on his charm and his dazzling smile, and reaching out to shake Trina’s hand. 

_ The same charm that won me over _ , Marvin thought slightly bitterly as he watched the exchange unfold. 

Trina smiled warmly, clearly charmed by him, forgetting all about the weird brief exchange between the two men. “Whizzer, huh? That’s definitely a name I won’t forget.” Whizzer laughed, before nodding. 

“Yeah, my parents were big time hippies, decided that their kid just had to be teased for his whole school career.” Trina laughed at this, before gesturing for the two men to follow her into the den of their house. 

Jason was sitting at the ottoman engrossed in the chess game he was playing against himself.  _ He seemed to be doing that an awful lot lately,  _ Marvin thought absently as he and Whizzer walked into the den behind Trina. If he had to put on this  _ friend _ charade, might as well see it through.

“Jason, come over and meet my friend!” he said, clapping. His son jumped, startled to see several new people in the previously empty room. 

Jason looked at this tall new person skeptically before slowly getting up from his place on the rug and walked over to Whizzer to shake his hand. 

“Hiya Jason!” Whizzer said enthusiastically, shaking his offered hand. 

Marvin’s eyebrows, him being immensely surprised by this greeting, shot up, he guessed he’d never pegged Whizzer as someone who likes kids, let alone, was this nice to  _ anyone _ . He was almost jealous.. _ no, how immature was he to be jealous of his nine year old son? _

“Your dad’s told me about you, said you were on a little league baseball team, I was on my high school baseball team, maybe we could play sometime?” Jason’s glum face instantly brightened, mirroring the goofy grin on Whizzer’s face, happy that  _ someone _ was taking an interest in something he liked. 

Jason began excitedly talking about his team, the Blue Devils, to Whizzer as they both sat down on the sofa, all about who was good at what and how he wasn’t very good  _ yet  _ but he was  _ working on that _ . Through it all, Whizzer his...he didn’t even know, didn’t even want to have that conversation, just smiled that toothy grin of his and nodded. Trina and Marvin sat down on the couch and watched the two bond wordlessly.  _ It was strange _ , Marvin thought, _ they never really acted like a married couple anymore, he wasn’t sure if they ever had _ , he guessed, if he really thought about it. 

Whizzer glanced over at him, his brown eyes soft, and smile easy, that rare genuine Whizzer smile. And Marvin smiled back, despite himself because, even though when they weren’t fucking, he really hated him almost all the time, that soft smile he got very rarely made putting up with him worth it.  _ And the sex _ , he thought as an afterthought, _ definitely the sex.  _

_ No. What is he doing? Whizzer’s definitely not his boyfriend, no doe eyed smiles, they’re not high school sweethearts.  _ Marvin shook his head before looking down at his shoes. 

After what seemed like an eternity but was, according to his watch, just 20 minutes, Marvin decided that what had turned into Whizzer and Jason’s little bonding session had gone on long enough. He moved to stand and turned to his wife. 

“Trina? Whizzer and I were gonna go to that bar down the street, sound good?” Marvin asked, knowing her answer. “I’ll be back in a couple hours.”

She nodded absently, still watching the exchange in front of them both. And if Marvin had been paying attention, with barely masked jealousy at how easily Whizzer bonded with  _ her and Marvin’s  _ child who barely gave them the time of day on a good day. 

At his name, Whizzer looked up, and nodded at Marvin’s suggestion. 

“Alright Jason buddy, I gotta go, but I’m sure I’ll see you again soon!” he and Marvin’s son exchanged a smile before he got up and walked out of the room, waving, Marvin closely behind. 

Shutting and locking the door carefully, Marvin turned to Whizzer to say how close that’d been only for Whizzer to grab his face and kiss him forcefully and for Marvin’s hands to drift into his wavy, styled hair out of habit. 

Finally breaking the kiss to get air, Marvin looked up at Whizzer and smirked.  “Couldn’t wait twenty minutes huh?” Whizzer shook his head shamelessly, not at all bothered by the jab before grabbing Marvin’s hand and tugging him towards the elevator. 

They were headed for a bar, though not the one Marvin had alluded to in his talk with Trina the one they were both familiar with, but the gay bar about a block further, and if Whizzer had anything to say about it, not that Marvin ever complained, have sex in the bathroom. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The World Turned Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was honestly super fun to write, though I also wrote it between the hours of 3 am and 4 am so there's probably some errors in it. 
> 
> In this chapter, shit goes down, hence the chapter name. We've got some of Trina's perspective, Marvin being an overconfident asshole who thinks he can have it all (spoiler alert, he can't), deja vu, all that fun stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am hamilton trash as you could probably tell by the chapter name. Idk, blame my now ex-girlfriend, she loves it, dragged me into it kicking and screaming. 
> 
> I think we can also agree that Marvin is a complete asshole who got what he had coming this chapter coming, and Trina needs a hug. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos mean the absolute world to me, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!! : )

Marvin felt a sense of Déjà vu, as he quietly unlocked that same door a month later, Whizzer impatient next to him.

Though today, he was sure of two things, for one, Whizzer definitely was a lot less patient this time. His arms were crossed over his navy-blue button down shirt, his foot tapping loudly on the tile floor of Marvin’s apartment’s hallway. He was also certain his wife and child would not be home for hours. 

He slowly swung the door open to reveal a dark, spacious room. Whizzer strutted quickly inside the rather familiar space, as Marvin more slowly followed behind, putting his keys in the wicker basket next to the door. 

He looked up only for Whizzer to grab his face and softly kiss him. This caught him off guard before he leaned into the kiss, Whizzer going to deepen it before Marvin abruptly moved. 

“ _Hmph_ ”, Whizzer scoffed and looked down at Marvin, annoyed and confused. 

“I have to see if Trina is here.” he said condescendingly, almost like he was talking to his nine-year-old son, tilting his head up as he spoke. 

Whizzer scoffed again and walked in the direction of where he knew to be the den, turning lights on as he went. 

Marvin made quick work of searching their house for Trina, walking briskly down the hallway and poking his head in both bedrooms, the kitchen, and the bathrooms, before returning to the den. 

His lover was sitting on the couch, a bored expression on his face as he flipped on the TV and stared blankly at it. 

_Well, clearly he had not been quick enough for Whizzer’s taste,_ he thought. 

Walking quietly as to not give away his entrance into the room, he cleared the room and sat down right next to Whizzer. 

“Was I really not quick enough for you? I was only gone two minutes.” he cocked his head at Whizzer quizzingly, waiting for him to grace Marvin with his response. 

“No,” Whizzer stated dryly, turning his head, slight annoyance but mostly indifference on his face, lips turned slightly downward. 

Whizzer opened his mouth to continue what would surely become an argument, and Marvin took it upon himself to for once initiate.  
  
He roughly grabbed Whizzer’s chin, bringing his face to his as he roughly kissed him, effectively shutting down any argument. Whizzer quickly reciprocated, closing his eyes and moaning softly as his hands found their way around his tie. Whizzer always hated his ties, hated his button down shirts, and would use any excuse to take them off. He made quick work of it, unlooping it so it hung off Marvin’s broad shoulders before throwing it towards the ottoman. 

Marvin and Trina’s car drove towards their apartment complex, Trina sighing disappointingly as she turned the wheel of the car. 

Never breaking for air, Marvin started, in a frenzy, to unbutton Whizzer’s shirt, putting his hands on the exposed part of his chest, and Whizzer pushed him onto his back, legs now straddling Marvin. They did this all with practiced ease, like they’d done it one hundred times before, because they basically had. 

Just then, a car could be heard turning into the parking lot. Or it should have been able to be heard by the apartment residents had they not been a bit occupied with each other. 

Whizzer reached down to undo his belt buckle and Marvin grabbed it and roughly pulled it off, throwing it in the same direction as his tie, and grabbed his ass. 

Trina began to climb the stairs oblivious to the scene involving her husband unfolding in her own home, a bag of groceries in each hand. The party she was at with her friends having been canceled last minute. Determined to make the outing useful, she’d stopped at the store. _Surely Marvin would be happy that she started on dinner earlier than expected?_

Whizzer started attacking Marvin’s shirt as they both, breathing heavily, came up for air. Marvin started shrugging it off as the last button was off, it falling to the floor. 

Trina reached the top of the stairs and realized suddenly that a light teal car that looked like the one she’d come to know as Whizzer’s, after he’d come to visit them, though mostly Jason so frequently this last month, was in the parking lot near her car. Was he here? Marvin had said he was working late and wouldn’t home til late, so what was Whizzer doing here? That made no sense, so she shrugged it like the coincidence it wasn’t. _She should ask Marvin when he was coming over again,_ she thought absently, _I always enjoy his company._ She walked down the hallway, heels clicking on the tile and reached the door. 

Both men were now shirtless on the couch and had resumed furiously kissing, Marvin’s belt now also discarded in the pile of clothing next to the ottoman. One of Marvin’s hands on his lover’s chest, the other still firmly clutching his ass, Whizzer, both his arms looped over his shoulders, somehow closer to Marvin. 

Trina went to unlock the door, after temporarily setting down one of the paper bags, before realizing that it wasn’t locked. _That’s..very strange_ , she thought, frowning, growing more perplexed by the second, though actively refusing to put any of the information together, fearful at what she’d discover.

Trina opened the door all the way, picking up her other bag and walking cautiously and confusedly into the lit up entryway that she knew she had not left turned on. She glanced at the photos hanging near the door, one of baby Jason, one of them all as a family, taken rather recently, and one from their wedding day almost ten years prior. She smiled at the memories, before walking briskly towards the kitchen which was next the den, confusion only building, though that door was closed. She turned into the kitchen to grab a knife, there was clearly _someone_ in her house, though she hadn’t yet put together who it was, even with all the puzzle pieces right in front of her, waiting only for her to piece it together. Then, as if she only needed more evidence of this, she heard _something_ through the kitchen wall. _Was that..moaning?_

_Marvin? No, surely not, though that was getting very hard to deny. But the most recent of the noises coming faintly from the closed door sounded so much like him. There sounded much like someone else was there too, though she had no clue who._ Trina didn’t even wanna finish that thought, didn’t want to even think about the implications. Resounding to investigate first, and worry about her groceries later, she set them down, arming herself with a kitchen knife. Immediately forgetting her groceries as she walked out of the kitchen and opened the door to the den, her mouth nearly hit the ground with shock. 

Before her, on _her sofa_ was a shirtless, belt-less Whizzer Brown, his pants unzipped as he lay, one leg sprawled over Marvin’s thigh, foot dangling near the floor, laying on top an equally oblivious to their intruder, and equally undressed Marvin, both of which looked like they were trying to suck the other’s face off. _Her sofa_ that she watched Jason play chess at, had lazy Sunday afternoons with _her husband_ on. 

Whizzer’s normally immaculate dark brown hair that Trina knew he must put a lot of time and effort into, was sticking up in every direction, looking incredibly mused as Marvin’s hand kept rampantly running through it, clearly the culprit, the other still tightly clutching his lover’s ass. His arms were wrapped around _her husband’s_ shoulders. Trina was struck with the realization that Marvin was never like this with her, he was always barely interested in sex, and when he was, it was mediocre. _Clearly,_ he was much more interested in his _man_.

Then she realized it, all the signs she’d ignored. The lights on in every room leading to the den. Whizzer’s unusually sudden appearance in their lives. The weird looks they were always sending each other that she’d chosen to ignore, even the look she’d definitely caught Whizzer giving Marvin in the den the first time they met, it was the look of abject affection, she realized. Hindsight really is 20/20. _Oh._ Another horrible wave of realization swept through her. The first time they’d met. That had been so suspicious in itself, with Marvin’s nervous expression, like he hadn’t expected her to be home, he looked.. _caught_ , and Whizzer’s split second confusion when Marvin said _friend_ in the slightly choked way he did. But she’d been so charmed by Whizzer that she’d forgotten all about it. _How could she not have put it together? All the signs were there, How had she been so stupid?_

Trina let out a horrified inhuman noise, one full of hurt, and shock, but mostly pain, and dropped the knife with a clatter, her hands too shaky to hold it any longer. 

_This_ got both men’s attention and they both turned, although already seeming to know innately who it was. 

“Trina, no! This isn’t what it looks like!” Marvin yelled desperately even though it was exactly what it looked like, as he pushed Whizzer off of him and tried frantically to get over to where his wife was standing, her face white as a sheet, her mouth making what would have been a comical O if not for the situation. 

Whizzer was flung towards the other end of the couch, and instead of doing what Marvin was doing, trying to make eye contact with his wife as he tried to think of something, _anything_ that would explain why he was lying shirtless with another man on top of him not 10 seconds before, decidedly didn’t meet her eyes and instead reached down to grab his disregarded shirt and belt from the floor. He zipped his pants back up, put his belt back on and began to button his shirt up, staring at a spot on the floor. Trina stared at him, not even looking at her desperate husband. This man-this man, only a few days prior, had sat in this very room played chess with _her son,_ and all this time he’d been her husband’s..she was at a loss for the label to put on him. 

“Trina, I-I can explain,” he said frantically, grabbing at her hands as she disgustedly pulled away from him, backing away, his touch snapping her back into reality. 

“No, NO YOU CAN’T, get out of _my house.”_ She said, dangerously. Marvin turned around to grab his shirt from the floor where Whizzer’s had also laid moments before. She watched his movements, before her eyes flicked over to Whizzer’s form on the other end of the couch. 

“And that goes for you too!” At this Whizzer looked up, for the briefest of moments looking her in the eyes shame flickering across his face momentarily, though she suspected it was shame at getting caught, before wordlessly stalking out of the room, Marvin right behind him. 

She heard the door slam behind them and heard the sound of something hit the floor. Briskly, she walked towards the door, only to see that a picture frame had fallen off the wall. She picked it up. 

Marvin got into the passenger seat of Whizzer’s car wordlessly as his lover got into the driver’s seat, both men’s expressions unreadable. Marvin had lost the game, and he didn’t even know how to begin to process it, he thought he’d never lose, could have it all, perfect family, but he would never admit it, that he had indeed lost, Marvin never lost anything. 

Trina picked up the frame, and a loud sob echoed through the now empty nearly empty apartment. There was now a large crack in the glass between her and Marvin in the photograph. Their family was truly apart, and Marvin was one who broke up their tight-knit family. 


End file.
